Was It Real
by mywayornoway
Summary: No one really new what to think.  They were fighting in the DoM when something appeared out of nowhere and took one of them away.  Doctor WHo Harry Potter cross over.


The circular room was awash with the bright flashing lights of spell after spell and the yelling of several wizards fighting each other. To think – out of the six students that had set out on this journey, only two of them had made it into this room, one relatively unscathed, and the other sporting a broken nose that made it hard for him to talk.

The much older wizards that had come to mount a rescue operation were fighting the Death Eaters, trying to divert attention from the boys. However, one silver haired wizard was determined that consequences be damned; he wanted what the boys had and would stop at nothing to get it. 

The silver haired wizard stalked the boys inhumanely, half taunting and half fighting them; the blond haired boy, the bigger of the two, was doing an admirable job of trying to protect himself, even if he could not say the spells properly with a broken nose, and possibly jaw.

The other, slightly smaller boy, however, answered curse after curse with one of his own, moving the dark spiky strands of hair every time that they had the nerve to impede his vision. 

"Give it to me, boy," the older wizard ordered for what must have been the twentieth time in the short duel. "I will let you both live if you just give me the orb."  
"Sure you will, Mr Malfoy," the shorter boy returned. "We give you the orb and we might as well roll over and die. We came here to retrieve what is mine not what is yours." 

Malfoy once again lowered his wand to the mouthy little twit and muttered, "_Imperio_! Give me the orb, Potter. Reach out and hand me the orb." Harry almost did as he was told. He almost handed over the orb that was the prize he had come for, without even knowing what it was. His mind wanted to just float in the absence of thought and follow the instructions of the aristocratic voice; Harry knew though that it was wrong - he had to fight the voice.

Neville watched as Harry started to hand the orb to Lucius Malfoy with disbelief, he knew Harry could fight the imperious - he had seen him do it. Yet here in the middle of a battle, when it really mattered, Harry did not seem to be able to fight the unforgivable. Was he just too tired and worn out from the other encounters or was he playing with Malfoy?

As Neville watched with baited breath and large eyes, he noticed Harry's hand fluctuate briefly. There was hope then - Harry was fighting the curse! Neville silently cheered Harry on as he continued to fight the curse. 

Harry tightened his hold on the orb as he raised his arm drawing it back. Hoping that he would hit his mark and Neville would be able to catch the orb, he threw it toward Neville, "No, I do not think so. It is mine, and I will not let you have it." 

As Harry and Lucius were involved in their war of wills, a wizard was engaged in a furious battle with a masked witch on top of the dais in the middle of the room. The two magical fighters were sending spells and curses of several different colors at each other amongst taunts. Another wizard with light brown hair was fighting his way up to the two teenagers. 

As the wizard reached the two teens he had just enough time to duck out of the way of a stinging hex that one of the Death Eaters had thrown and pull the boys down with him. "Harry, Neville, the two of you have to get out of here before you get hurt!" the wizard exclaimed while he was taking aim at the Death Eater who had fired the curse. "

"I can't Remus," the teen replied after sending a jelly leg hex at Malfoy. "Neville, take the orb back to the others and head back to Hogwarts. You all will be safe there. I will meet you back at the school once this battle is done. Be safe." Turning to ascend the Stairs Neville nodded. "We'll cover you," Harry continued while sending spell after spell towards the masked wizards. 

When Neville reached the top of the stairs he turned around just as a new and startling image started to appear out of thin air. This in itself was not uncommon in the wizarding world; however the smattering of blue lights that preceded the appearance of the seemingly old telephone booth were. Neville held his breath a figure stepped out of the booth and looked around. Even more surprising was the fact that none of the spells that were flying around the new arrival seemed to hit it target, even the ones that were directed right at him. 

Suddenly another figure rolled out of the booth, taking in the carnage around them with one fellow sweep of the cavernous round room. The figure was all metal and lights and seemed to float along the ground, unencumbered by its bulk. One by one the wizards took in the new arrivals and started to turn their attention on the two newbie's, one of which was human, the second something that precious few of the pure-bloods had ever seen.  
Harry, who was still next to Remus - although they had descended further toward the bottom where the main fighting was happening -, turned toward Remus with questioning eyes as he ran his free hand through his dark trusses. "What is that thing?" he asked in wonderment. "Is it even possible for such a muggle device to appear in the ministry?" 

"It would appear..." Remus began, "that we are party to a few time travellers - muggle judging from the fact that he is accompanied by an advanced form of a robot. Anyway I think he is muggle, although when he is from I have no idea." 

The new, human arrival looked toward the wizards with a secretive smile and muttered, "Well, K-9 it seems we managed to land ourselves in the middle of a battle once again. Shall we observe them for a little longer?" 

"Affirmative," the robot identified as K-9 said in a very metallic way as it backed into the phone booth. 

It seemed to take hours, though it must have been only seconds, before Malfoy and the rest of the Death Eaters returned to attacking the Order members and the new arrival with vigour once again. As the battle raged on Harry found himself fighting Malfoy and another death eater.

Just as he was about to be hit with the Cruciatus curse, the new arrival stepped next to him and waved a pen-like instrument, which literally ate up the beam of light.  
"Thanks," Harry threw over his shoulder as he took aim at the other death eater. "That's a right painful spell and I wouldn't want to get hit with it again." 

"Not a problem," the new comer responded as he looked around for the next person to save. Finding none he turned back to Harry and ate up yet another spell that was flying toward the boy. "If you can handle the offence I can do the defence. This little thing loves to eat everything, but never gives any of it back." 

Harry nodded his head as he bound McNair and gravely looked around for any Order member that may be in need of assistance. Spotting Remus in a grid lock with a Death Eater and Sirius fighting Bellatrix Lestrange Harry made a split second decision and ran to help the werewolf as he sent the other man to help his godfather. He knew that the newcomer could not do anything offensive, but hoped that he would be able to help his godfather with defences as he had him. 

Harry dashed across the stone ground eluding curses and crouched next to Remus who was pinned behind one of the benches using it to help block some of the spells from the Death Eaters. "They should be getting tired by now," Harry muttered softly to Remus as he scanned the round room. "We were fighting them for about an hour before you got here and I know that I'm getting tired." 

"You should return to the school," Remus shot back as he once again dodged a spell that had rebounded off a near-by bench. 

"Couldn't, even if I wanted to," Harry replied as he aimed his wand at one of the Death Eaters still unidentified. "The minute I start going up the stairs they are going to be all over me and I refuse to leave you and the others here to fight my battle for me. I started it and I will finish it, come what may." 

Remus nodded his head, knowing that he would never win this battle even if he tried - there were times that Harry reminded him so much of James and Lily. The furious determination in the teens eyes, mixed with the devotion for the ones he cared for was all that it took for Remus to relent and agree with the boy. He had learned long ago that it was far better to give into either one of those looks than to fight with the one that wore it. 

"I sent the time traveller to help Sirius," Harry informed his former professor. "He can't do anything offensively but he is brilliant with defence. He protected me from the Cruciatus before I took out the Death Eater that threw it. I really wish we had access to more of those things that he has." 

Remus, who had been throwing curses over the grey stone bench, nodded as he crouched back down to catch his breath - it was a few days after the full moon and he was not quite back to normal, and had already taken a few rounds of the pain curse himself. 

Taking in the werewolves pale features Harry stood up to hopefully draw attention to himself and off his pale instructor, who was obviously holding on by a thin thread. The gambit seemed to be working, as the attacking wizard started to aim his wand toward Harry as he ran a way from the bench that he had been crouching behind and toward the dais. Harry was sure that if he timed it just right that he should be able to get both the time traveller and Sirius out of harms way while taking down both of the Death Eater's at the same time, with out putting much effort into it at all. 

The next few minutes seemed to happen both in slow motion and in fast forward, afterward Harry wondered if he had been dreaming or if it had actually happened. Harry was shouting a multitude of spells toward the unidentified Death Eater while Sirius was exchanging both spells and taunts with his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange on the dais. Harry was eventually able to get next to Sirius on the dais, and with a signal of his arm, the time traveller leapt out of the way as Harry aimed a stunning spell at both Death Eaters on the dais. Harry watched in slight trepidation as the Death Eaters were swallowed into the veil, silencing the voices from the beyond. 

Harry stood shell shocked, mouth hanging open as he stared into the veil, not quite believing what had happened. What was this thing that seemed to scream at you and call you to it, yet silence once it had swallowed someone in it. Would they ever return from the veil? Harry shifted his gaze to the phone booth that had materialised out of thin air. Where had that come from and for that matter what was it? 

Sirius watched in wide eyed horror as a stream of red light flew toward his godson as if glued to his spot - there was nothing he could do except yell at the boy to get out of the way - as the spell closed in on the boy that was to save them all from the threat that was engulfing the world. Just before the spell struck home, Harry was pulled out of his musings and leaped out of the way landing in the path of yet another hex that shattered his right leg. 

The howl of pain that escaped from Harry's throat quickly subsided as he lost consciousness. Hearing Harry's pain filled cry, Tonks, with the help of Remus, drug the almost lifeless form behind the strange looking phone booth. Both knew that this could be a fool hearty thing to do; judging from the actions of the one time traveller though they were sure that they could trust these people, at least a little. 

The two Death Eaters that fell through the veil seemed to deflate the Death Eaters vigour, as it turned the tables on them making the odds stack against them. The Order members quickly had them bound and in a containment field which Dumbledore erected until Aurors would arrive to officially take them into custody. 

Sirius, seeing that the battle was over, smiled his patented impish smile and limped over to where his friend and cousin were guarding his godson, before slipping down to the grey stone floor in exhaustion.

He had always loved the adrenalin rush of a good battle but hated the let down. It seemed as if in the middle of a battle you were invincible - you could do anything, survive anything - yet when all was said and done you just knew that it was not true. You realised that this could have been the last battle you would ever fight in, the last time you would ever see the ones you loved. Yet it was for the love of those behind that booth that he would go on fighting until he drew his dyeing breath. 

After checking the wards on the containment field, Dumbledore walked over to the three adults and young wizard, concern etched in his face as well as slight relief upon seeing the time traveller had joined them. "Nice of you to join us again." Dumbeldore enthusiastically stated stretching out his hand. "To what do we owe this privilege my friend?" 

"Same as last time it seems," the newcomer intoned. "Once again I have missed my mark."  
Dumbeldore, eyes twinkling merrily, nodded his head as he peered at an exhausted Harry who was cradled in Remus' arms, and an almost equally burnt out Sirius who was leaning against the gray phone booth. "It would seem that way. However I must ask a favour of you. Would you be willing to help young Harry here? It seems that a few curses hit their mark and have drained the boy of some of his power." 

"I will not have this stranger touching my godson!" Sirius roared as he pushed himself off the phone booth. "For all we know he could be working for Voldemort as a spy or something! I refuse to let him touch Harry in any way." 

Remus - who had been silently observing the scene - looked from the newcomer to Sirius and suddenly gasped as understanding blossomed on his face. "Sirius, we do know him. Don't you remember the Doctor? Harry would not be here if it was not for him. Think back, Sirius - remember he helped James and Lily escape that time."   
Sirius tried to remember back all those years ago - before Azkaban - when suddenly his face lit up as it finally dawned on him.

The Doctor was there when the four of them had been ambushed at a park by a cluster of Death Eaters. If it had not been for the timely arrival of him, the friends would have surely lost that day. 

While Sirius was preoccupied with his musings, the Doctor ran his pen like instrument over the boy with a slight frown. "I have done all I can - the rest he will have to do on his own. If memory serves me right he comes from good, strong lineage that has not heard of the word quit; he will be alright. He is out of the worst of it and just needs to rest for a while." 

"Thank you, Doctor," the headmaster exclaimed, extending his hand to the younger man. "Some day I will have to find out how you always manage to show up at the right time, in the right place." 

The Doctor shot a mysterious grin toward the ancient headmaster and shook his head. "When the time comes for you to know I will tell you. Now, however, is not the time - there is much here yet to be done and completed. However, I find myself in need of help as it were." 

Sirius looked up with gratitude from Harry's dark head, where he was running his hand through his godson's unruly hair. He would do anything for the saviour he had all but forgotten - if it was in his power to do it. Twice now the Doctor had saved his live as well as that of his best friend. Yet this was the first time that he had ever asked for anything in return. He would do anything that was asked of him if it would save Harry from pain. 

The Doctor looked toward Sirius with a sad smile on his face as he shifted his own dark hair out of his eyes. "It seems that I have disrupted what was supposed to happen with my arrival here," the Doctor remarked with a frown. "So much rides on the next few decisions we make. In all honesty, Sirius, you were the one that was supposed to fall through the veil to the great beyond, not your cousin and her friend. However, I am prepared to offer you the choice I have offered to two others. You can come with me and right the wrong, or stay here and chance the outcome." 

Sirius gazed into the eyes of his best friend and cousin knowing that the outcome of the war could very well rest on this decision - if he left he would be leaving the ones he loved behind; if he stayed he would still be on the run for a crime he had not committed.  
"You must decide quickly, Sirius," Dumbeldore interrupted. "The aurors are coming and we can not chance them finding you here." 

Sirius sent a mournful glance at his godson before gazing into his long-time friend's eyes, "Tell him that I will always love him. If there was any other way I would take it, Moony. I just have a feeling that doing this is for the greater good."  
Remus nodded and picked Harry up, walking away from the Tortoise as Sirius and the Doctor stepped to the front. Just as they were about to enter the doors Harry woke up, frantically thrashing in Remus' arms screaming, "Don't leave me, Sirius. I love you, please don't leave me." 

As the aurors began arriving the phone booth flashed out of existence leaving behind a stunned group of aurors as they took in the scene before them. In the centre of the gallery there was a group of Death Eaters encased in a containment field - most of them on the most wanted list. Remus Lupin was restraining Harry Potter, who was desperately trying to reach the spot where something - none of them were sure what - had just vanished


End file.
